No More Fish Tacos Before Bed
by litlolme32
Summary: What happens when Chloe has a tasty treat before bed? Chlollie. Written a birthday fic on LJ years ago. Strong M for adultness. COMPLETE


**Written as a Bday fic years ago. I thought I'd buff it up and reshare. Enjoy. Just borrowing Smallville Characters and from the movie SPLASH, so please don't sue.

Rated: M-NC17 to be safe…

"Don't go! Please don't go!" Chloe shouted sitting bolt upright in bed. Oliver sat up with her and was then suddenly pounced on and fell back on the bed.

"Everything alright?" She had a death grip on him and wouldn't let go."Hey, hey it was only a dream..." He comforted. He kissed her head and she pulled back to look into his eyes.

"Hold me." She spoke her mind reeling over her dream. She moved to be on her side he turned to hold her and he pulled her into the cradle of his large and warm body.

"Tell me about it…It'll make you feel better."

"Promise not to laugh?" she asked peeking up over her shoulder at him.

"Promise." he spoke kissing her nose.

"Ok…so my dream started with me being like 9 years old….."

… "_Daddy! Daddy!" Chloe shouted as her rod began to bob back and forth. "I got something! I got something!" a smile beaming on the tiny impish face. Her dad turned for all of a second and little Chloe was pulled into the ocean. She thrashed and kicked but sunk like a rock. With her arms flailing the bracelet her mom gave her slipped off and fell to the ocean floor. She was close to passing out when arms wrapped around her and pulled her up she looked up into amazing brown eyes. He was the cutest boy she had ever seen. He kissed her cheek and then helped her to the surface. He hoisted her so her hand could hold onto the edge of the boat. He then disappeared deep under the surface. _

_Chloe's dad was in a near state of panic but was overjoyed seeing her again as he pulled her into the boat. He hugged her not caring that he was getting thoroughly soaked. Her savior returned to the deep and his eye was caught by the shiny silver charm, he collected it and it read, "Chloe Sullivan."_

"Wow…have I heard this story before?" Ollie teased kissing her shoulder.

"Can I finish?"

"Sorry." He laughed sufficiently chastised

_It was years later when she moved to California for a newspaper internship. She had become tan, gorgeous, and deathly afraid of the ocean. She was assigned to a story at the pier and after she was finished she swallowed her fear to go and take a look over the edge of the pier. It was a gorgeous day and she watched as boats and jet skiers played. She was jealous. She thought she would put a quarter in one of the viewing scopes to see what she could see. She looked around and sighed, the closest she would ever come to the ocean. She then spotted a guy treading water and it looked as if he were staring at her. _

_She shook her head cause that was crazy talk. He couldn't possibly…..She looked again and he was gone. She shook her head and then heard a whistle. She looked over the edge of the rail and in the water was the guy treading water and smiling up at her. She blushed because he was YUMMY! 'Yummy Sullivan?' she thought to herself. Like being called by a siren she wanted to see him better and she began to climb the rails. He wrinkled his brow wondering what she was doing. Then as if fate would have it a little kid with a kite ran into her and knocked her off the rail and down she fell…..SPLASH! _

_She coughed and gagged and sputtered again facing certain death. Waves were rolling and lolling and she was being dragged out to sea. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her to the surface. She coughed and gagged and turned to see those eyes again. The look on his face was heart wrenching._

"_You alright?" he asked. His voice was like liquid sex. A timber so warm and rich it warmed her to her toes._

"_Uh….yeah thank you…?"_

"_Oliver."_

"_Oliver?"_

"_Just Oliver."_

"_Thank you Just Oliver…" she spoke and shivered. He turned sharply to hear the roaring sounds of lifeguard boats._

"_I have to go.." he spoke. He started to pull away and she started to cling to him, tightly._

"_But.. I can't swim! You're not going to leave me!"_

_He held her tighter and shook his head, "Never again princess." He whispered against her skin. She sighed into his neck. He was becoming very anxious as the boats got closer._

"_I do have to go" he whispered._

"_But..But…"_

"_You'll be ok. Just kick your legs, hard, and don't you dare stop." He kissed her cheek. "KICK!" he ordered and she began. She was making a huge splash and he disappeared under the surface. A lifeguard swam up to her._

"_It's alright miss, I've got you." He spoke as he handed her his rescue can and then pulled her back to his boat. All she could think about was that face and that voice and how empty she felt that he was gone._

"So even in your dreams you have a knack for getting into trouble hmmm?" he nibbled her ear.

"Hey?" she laughed as he tickled her inner thigh. "If you let me finish then we could…."

"Carry on then."

_..She had to fill out a report and she wasn't about to spill the beans about her handsome rescuer. She filed her story and then went to the beach to sit and watch the ocean, selfishly hoping she would get a glimpse of her hero. What she wasn't aware of was that she was being watched. Someone from the competing paper has seen the entire rescue and was suspicious of her hero. By nightfall no hero and she was cold. So she stood and dusted herself off and turned to leave._

"_Going already?" It was the voice and she turned to see the tall handsome blond coming up to her. He was wearing a hoodie and swim shorts._

"_Where did you come from?" she asked looking around._

"_Here and there…" he gave her a cocky smile and she sighed. She studied his features against the last of the setting sun and licked her lips. She shivered and she wasn't sure this time it was from the cold. He pulled off his hoodie to reveal a chiseled chest and then gave it to her and she pulled it on. It was warm and smelled of an ocean breeze on a summer day. "Better?"_

"_Yeah, thanks." She smiled and sat back down. He sat next to her._

"_Thanks for saving my life." She spoke._

"_It wouldn't be the first time." He muttered under his breath._

"_What?"_

"_Uh. You're welcome, anytime." He blushed. They spent the rest of the night just talking. She totally forgot the cold. He was smart, charming, and funny. He thought simply but wasn't a simple thinker. His view on the world was refreshing. Chloe yawned as she saw the sun breaking the shadows of night._

"_Oh I'm so sorry" she spoke standing up in a hurry._

"_For?"_

"_Keeping you out all night. You must have a girlfriend who's worried sick over you."_

_He stood up watching the woman step all over herself trying to apologize. He grabbed her hands as she reached to take off his sweatshirt. "No…I don't have a girlfriend." He spoke suddenly closer to her. Her body seemed to mutiny as if of its own accord stepped closer to him. He stared into her eyes and leaned in an gently brushed his lips against hers. "Keep the sweatshirt. I won't need it." He whispered against her cheek. She could only nod. "but you're right I do have to go." he pulled back and turned and began walking away from her. _

"_Wait! Good grief…I didn't even tell you my name!" she shouted out to him. "Will you I see you again?"_

"_Don't worry Chloe, I'll find you." He shouted back. She gasped and then heard the four wheeler of the early morning beach patrollers arrive. She turned to see the guard pass her and then looked to where Oliver was and he was gone. She squinted positive he couldn't have disappeared so fast. She shook her head and turned and made her way to her car in the parking lot._

_They had many meetings like that on the beach and began to be really good…friends. But she was still being followed. The competing reporter following her was an ex- boyfriend who was jealous that she was moving on. He thought eventually she would have forgiven him and taken him back. Chloe was totally enamored with Oliver and looked forward to their dates. Her cousin who lived with her was just happy to see her moving forward with her life. Her ex-boyfriend was a real loser who only held her back. Chloe would share stories of her dates with Oliver and her cousin smiled at how her eyes would light up from just talking about him._

_Her ex was so jealous that he took his suspicions of the "new boyfriend," to his down and out friend Lex Luthor who was looking to regain some of his family's dignity._

"_Ok so let me get this straight you think your ex is dating a fish?""Jerk, I said MERMAN..hellooo."_

"_Cause that sounds so much better." Lex spoke. The jealous reporter handed over a manila envelope of pictures. Lex opened them and with each shot his smile increased. _

"_Well Jimmy, I think you and I will be making alllooooott of money on this. This is what I need for you to do…"_

_000000_

_Ollie was nervous. He was taking Chloe to one of the restaurants he discovered he enjoyed when he started being on land. He was going to tell her his secret and hopefully she wouldn't freak out. He had acquired some nice jeans and a tight fitting t-shirt. The restaurant was Hawaiian style and was open and airy. His family spent a lot of time in Hawaii and it felt kind of like home. _

_He sat outside in the patio at a table. He heard his name being called and turned and paused to see an angel approaching. Chloe was in a spaghetti strap knee length sun dress in a blue with strappy shoes. She blushed at his admiring gaze. He stood as she entered the patio. He pulled her chair out for her and kissed her cheek. "Beautiful." He whispered in her ear as he pushed her seat in. They shared a romantic dinner and great conversation and as he paid the ticket and they stood to leave she was confronted by Jimmy._

"_So you're cheating on me?" he asked as they stood hand in hand in front of the restaurant._

"_Jimmy we haven't dated for months."_

"_Come on licious, you know you were going to take me back." He whined. Chloe shook her head. She noticed he had his Camelback back pack on. He only pulled that from his closet when he was up to something. She teased him that it was his wooby. He always grumbled at her for it._

"_What do you want seriously?" she asked. She pulled Ollie further down the sidewalk._

"_You leave here and I'll tell her everything." Jimmy spoke as he ran to stand in front of the couple he was holding the straw from the bladder and pointing it Ollie._

"_Jimmy what the hell is wrong with you?"_

"_I have good old fashioned ocean water in here buddy. You want a show, keep going and your picture will be on every tabloid across the world."_

"_What do you want?" Ollie spoke sighing._

"_What?Ollie?" Chloe looked at him._

_A van pulled up and the side door opened. "What is it? Willingly or do I ruin you?"_

_Ollie pulled his hand from Chloe, he turned to face her. "Sorry, I meant to tell you everything. I can't risk being tabloid headlines." He kissed her cheek. "You need to forget about me." He spoke and he climbed into the van. Jimmy shut the door. _

"_So how about it toots you, me, a romantic walk on the beach?" Chloe growled and punched him in the stomach. He coughed and then went into the passenger seat of the van. It peeled its tires and drove away. The back of the van had a sign that said: _

"_Luther Underwater Adventure Park…Grand Re-Opening coming soon."_

_Chloe shook her head, it made no sense and she got a really bad feeling that Ollie was in trouble. _

"You had the fish tacos for dinner didn't you?" Ollie asked as Chloe rolled over onto her other side so that she could face her fiancée. She nodded. "You do remember when you had that Tindoori Chicken for dinner and I dreamt I was Aladdin?" he kissed her forehead.

"Yeah but that was great chicken and these were top notch tacos." She smiled.

He sighed, "You feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah but don't you want to here how it ends?" she looked disappointed.

"Go ahead lay it on me…"

…_So she made it back to her apartment and wanted to call anyone. Who would believe her. She knew something was different about Oliver but still wasn't sure what. So she sat on her couch with her phone in hand trying to come up with a way to help him. Lex Luthor was an evil bastard who would put his own father on display if given the chance. _

_He tried once when Lionel went crazy, said he had some weird alien power and tried to put him in his now defunct, yet soon to be un-defunct, water park. So lost in thought that she didn't here her cousin Lois enter her apartment carrying her mail. _

"_Whasup cuz? Where's McHotty?" _

"_He's in trouble Lo and I don't know how to help him." Lois came and sat next to her on the couch and dropped her mail in her lap._

"_Trouble?What kind of trouble: Flashing his muscles in a no hunk zone? Dangerously sexy chin cause a traffic jam?"_

"_LOOOoooiiIIS!" Chloe whined. "He was taken by a van owned by Luthor Water Park!"_

"_What? Well that makes no sense." _

_Chloe was agitated and needed to do something with her hands. She found a stack of mail she had been avoiding and began flipping through it. She came across a formal invitation to a pre Grand Re-Opening Media Event. The invitation promised to make Disneyland look like sock puppets on a stick. Shivers went down Chloe's spine._

_Lois snatched the invite out of her hand and read it._

"_Well, you wanna date? Maybe we can find your McHotty and save the day, eh cuz?"_

"_What do I look like Lois a Superhero?" Chloe snarked._

_Lois looked her over and squinted one eye… "Nahhh…just a woman in love…."_

_0000000_

"_So" Lex spoke to the young man in restraints sitting on a chair with a light bulb dangling over head._

"_Wow. No points for originality on your interrogation technique. What, you just finish an old gangster flick or what?" Oliver snarked. "What next, gonna have me sleep with the fishes?"_

"_Pretty much." Lex spoke and then approached him and back handed him. " I know what you are." He spoke walking toward a projector and then hitting a button. On the wall in front images were projected of Oliver. They had him sitting on a distant beach, drying his legs, fins…err legs. Diving in the water and surfacing with fins. "So you see…I pretty much own you now. Just think we'll be famous. This park will be bigger than Disneyland, Bigger than SeaWorld."_

"_Wow is this where you start singing Dream the Impossible Dream?"_

"_You will hold your tongue."_

"_No.. I won't. I won't cooperate." He spoke. Lex smirked and shook his head._

"_Oh you will." He moved to stand next to Oliver and then pulled a syringe out of his pocket. He popped the cap off and stabbed Ollie in the neck. "In about 15 minutes you will be unconscious and an implant will be placed and I will control you." He laughed. "You want to know the best part? You're precious little girlfriend will be here in 2 days time to see you in all your glory. Won't that be fun." Ollie put his head down as the drugs began to take effect. "Oh before I forget, you should be O naturale for this." Lex shouted for his guards and 3 entered. He then hit a button on his phone and the over head sprinkler began dripping salt water onto Oliver. In minutes the room was in awe at the half man, half fish with the silver tail sitting drowsily in the chair. The guards picked him up and carried him down the hall and to the lab._

_0000_

"Chloe you promise me no more fish tacos before bed?" She nodded and then gave him a 'can I go on now?' look. He only nodded.

_The next two days for Oliver flew by. He was kept sedated for the first day and then after the implant was placed his impulses were no longer his own. He had to retreat deep into his own mind to hold onto his sanity. He was used to having the oceans as his playground; the tank he was kept in with the fish and turtles was suffocating. There were rocks for him to sit on but no place for him to hide. He could hear the sadness of confinement from the other aquatics. There were some baby manatees and belugas in the park that were taken from their mothers and were scared and sad and their crying was killing him. He had to swim every 15 minutes or Lex would hit a button on his controller and he would be zapped with large doses of electricity. _

_He awoke from his nap disoriented. There was a lot of activity in the Park. Today was the day Lex had mentioned the media was coming. He no longer cared. He was a pet. He was given food and was handled by marine biologists as if he were no more than a thing. He swam his lap and then sank to the bottom of the tank, leaning against a rock closest to the glass. His head down he drifted off to sleep, again._

"_Ladies and gentleman, I hope you enjoyed the new rides and our new menus. The exhibits are now open for your viewing. We will take you to the trolley station as it wheels you through the various exhibits. It will end at the highlight of our tour, the man beast. Is he myth or is it just movie costuming. You decide." Lex smiled as he led the tour. He turned to make sure all were following and spotted Chloe in the middle of the group._

"_Ms. Sullivan." He spoke smiling. "Please come up here and be my special guest in the front car." He spoke. Chloe looked at Lois who shrugged. Lois then whispered something in her ear and Chloe went to Lex. They made it to the trolley station and Chloe did indeed get to sit next to Mr. Luthor. He had made sure she got to sit on the outside seat to see better. The trolley was fully loaded and off it went. Chloe was taking notes on the exhibits when the train made it to the last exhibit. _

_It had a very gaudy entrance with a large sketch of a merman and a manatee, Chloe could only shake her head. The trolley then went through the cave entrance and she turned to look at the tank to see a magnificent set of abs. swim by then sink to the bottom and sit. The creature, check that Oliver, sat leaning against a rock. There was no life, no spark in his eyes. She gasped, 'It was true. This was her savior?' She tried to hide her emotions as Lex stared at her._

"_What do you think Ms. Sullivan?"_

"_Well, with the right makeup artist and wardrobe? I don't think he's real." She tried to sound brave but inside she was angry at Lex. The train moved on; after all sorts of pictures were taken and questions were asked. After completion of the tour the train then deposited the guests at a walkway where they could go and explore the exhibits independently. _

_Chloe took her time making her way to Ollie's exhibit and made sure that Lex wasn't around. Her heart broke as he was curled up and asleep on the fake ocean floor. _

"_Holy Sh**" Lois spoke as she came up behind Chloe._

"_Oh I know! We need to get him out of here." Chloe looked up to her tall cousin. _

"_How?"_

_The girls waited patiently because the guests were finally given free reign of the amusement park and a lot had come to see the man with the fin. After the crowd thinned they managed to sneak, flirt, and talk their way to the employee areas. They made it to where Oliver's tank was and were stopped short by the security wall in place. Lois went to go find another access and Chloe went to check out the wall further. She finally found a hidden set of stairs and made her way to the top. She looked at her watch, the tour had mentioned his feeding times, and that just pissed her off even more. He was a human or at least half. He should be able to eat how and when he wants too. _

_She was at the top of the tank and knelt on the ledge waiting for him to come up. He was just sitting there and finally he stirred and came to the top. He broke the surface and put a hand on the ledge__**. **__When he actually looked up his jaw dropped when he saw Chloe. He wanted to hide, to sink to the bottom, and disappear. Chloe reached out and touched his hand. He closed his eyes and put his head down._

"_Hi" she spoke smiling, at a loss of what to say._

"_Hi."he spoke looking up at her again. "Look you need to go. If he finds you here he will kill you. He'll at best zap me for 15 minutes."_

"_What?"_

"_Chloe look, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. Now you know I'm a freak and….."_

"_Oliver!" she spoke boldly. "Stop! I'm not sure what he's done to you but it ends now." she spoke. She leaned and kissed his lips. "Please, trust me." He nodded. Lois finally made her way to the ledge where Chloe was. She had a stack of towels and a wet suit for Ollie._

"_Lois where were you?" Chloe asked. She didn't reply she just stared at Oliver._

"_Oh..uh sorry. I made a call and told Lex that some of the media group had some concerns with the health of some of the animals. I may have added that the State Veterinarian was on his way." Lois laughed. "He hung up quickly so I think we have some time." She set down her stash and she and Chloe offered Ollie a hand and pulled him onto the ledge. He was handed a towel and began to dry off his fin. _

"_Um ladies, If you don't want a floor show, do you mind turning around?" he asked as his fin was drying and his legs were returning. Chloe blushed furiously and Lois looked away. He was finally able to stand and he slipped into the wet suit. "Thanks." He spoke. He held a hand out to Chloe to help her stand. Lois was already up and on her way down the stairs. Chloe then followed with Ollie behind her. He then stopped next to the "Crash Cart" and opened all the drawers until he found a small scalpel blade and some sponges. He handed them to Chloe._

"_What?"_

"_He put an implant under my skin just behind my ear. You have to take it out."_

"_But…I can't!"_

"_You can….please." He pleaded softly. Chloe grumbled about being owed big time and then performed the small surgery and removed the implant. He crushed it in his hand and then they left the exhibit building. They were halfway to the exit of the park when alarms and sirens began going off. Security was being sent to their location._

"_Run!" Lois shouted and the three bolted. They managed to make it out of the park and to the car before the gates were sealed. Lois hopped in the driver seat and Ollie and Chloe were in the back seat. They sped out of the parking lot and made it to the highway and thought they were home free. _

"_Crap. We're being followed." Lois shouted and began weaving in and out of traffic._

"_If you can get me to the bay….I can escape from there." He spoke looking into Chloe's eyes as he spoke. Lois only nodded and the car lurched. She zigged, zagged, and zoomed driving with Hollywoood style high speed chase finesse. She managed to get them to a warehouse just off the bay. She stayed with the car to manage her and Chloe's escape while Chloe and Ollie went to the loading dock._

_He sighed heavily as he stared into her eyes, "This isn't how I hoped this would happen." He paused gathering his courage. "Chloe, do you remember the first time we met?" _

"_The pier, right?"_

_He shook his head, "Once long ago you fell out of a fishing boat….."_

_She looked at him confused and then her eyes got really wide. "Oh god that was you?" He nodded._

"_I was hooked." He smiled an impish grin. He put his hand gently on her cheek, "I've been searching for you for so long." He whispered. "Chloe, come with me." He whispered._

"_What? You can't be serious. I can't swim! You know that!" He was smiling at her outrage._

"_You would be safe and a great swimmer with me as your coach."_

"_But.."_

"_I can't come back." Chloe closed her eyes tormented. Her entire life flashed in front of her eyes; her dreams, her aspirations, her wedding._

"_Ollie…I…my family…my career.. I"_

"_We've got company folks." Lois spoke running up to them._

"_Dammit" Chloe spoke. Ollie unzipped the top of the wet suit preparing to dive in the water. He studied her face knowing her answer. He leaned in and kissed her warmly. She pulled back with tears in her eyes._

"_I'm never gonna see you again am I?" she whispered._

"_Never is a long time. I wouldn't count us out yet." _

"_Chloe!" Lois shouted. "We gotta go."_

"_Look, talk to Mike. He was my handler at that evil park, he had a file of documented abuse of the animals by Lex. Shut him down Chloe. I have to go." He kissed her one more time then turned and dove into the water. _

_Chloe and Lois moved to leave but were surrounded by Lex's goons and one of them was on the cell phone. _

"_We got the girls but the creature is gone." He said snidely. Chloe snapped and charged him and socked him in the nose. He shoved her back hard enough that she fell off the dock and into the water._

"_Jerk! She can't swim!" Lois shouted. She looked over the edge and Chloe was nowhere to be seen. _

_Chloe knew this time she was going to die. She had swallowed half the ocean and was starting to black out. She then felt the strong, familiar arms around her. Then gentle lips giving her a kiss to fill her lungs with air. She was being pulled up and toward something, another dock. They broke the surface and he held her until she stopped coughing. "I..."_

"_Shhh. You really can't stay out of trouble for more than 5 minutes huh?" he teased and she just hugged him and cried. He held her briefly than pulled back to look her in the eyes. "We will meet again Chloe." He slipped something into her hand and kissed her cheek. "I owe you for saving my life." He kissed her one last time and then helped her to get her footing on the ladder that led up to the dock. "If you ever get to where sand and surf meet in peace, you will find me" he winked at her and then slipped under the water. _

_Tears were sliding down her face as she climbed up the ladder then sat on the dock shivering. She looked at what was in her hand and it was a clam shell. She opened it and gasped at the treasure it held. It was the bracelet her mother had given her, as shiny as the day it was gifted. Then her decision to stay behind hit her like a sack of bricks. _

_She looked up to see Oliver watching her from the distance, he nodded then disappeared into the ocean._

'_Oh god, what have I done.' She thought. "Don't go! Please don't go" she yelled…_

Chloe was sniffling and tears streaked her face. Oliver looked at her reverently tracing the outlines of her face with his gaze. He leaned in capturing her mouth in a wanton kiss trying to erase the memory of the heart break in her dream. He gently pushed her onto her back.

"Baby, I will never leave you." He whispered and made lazy love to her to make the point_. _He lay in bed watching her sleep keeping guard over her. She was peaceful at last with a smile on her face he knew he was responsible for.

_Chloe had searched the world for the answer to Oliver's riddle. She became a travel reporter so she could get paid to search. It had been a year since she had last seen him and her heart ached every day. She had gone on a sea faring trip off the coast of Hawaii. Her boat Captain got turned around and they ended up shipwrecked on a small uncharted deserted Island. Her captain was a chicken and on the first night took the only raft leaving her behind. Chloe had awoken early that morning to find a note, a coconut, and a radio left for her._

_She decided to explore the beach and saw that the surf gently lapped at the sand. It was almost peaceful and she paused. She slowly turned to see a small outcropping of lava rock and gasped to see Oliver naked sun bathing on the rocks. He turned to her and smiled a million watt smile. He hopped down and sprinted to her. When they met he picked her up and spun her around. She kissed every inch of his face._

"_Took you long enough Sullivan." He teased. She then took his mouth for an eager and possessive kiss. _

"_But…" she paused he looked a confused. "How can this work? A bird may love a fish but where will they live?" the fear evident on her face._

_He kissed her cheeks, "There's no need to worry about that right now. I have you again and I'm not ever gonna let you go." He spoke he scooped her up and carried her back to where she had camped overnight to stake his claim and love her as she deserved._

"Sweeter dreams, Angel, sweeter dreams." Oliver spoke as he watched her sleep.


End file.
